Fulton County, Indiana
Fulton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 20,836. The county seat is Rochester. History Fulton County was formed in 1836. It was named for Robert Fulton, inventor of the steamboat. Native Americans in the county believed that a terrible monster lived in Lake Manitou and for that reason they never lived around the lake. Early settlers called it the Devil's Lake and there were many reported sightings of a monster. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.23%) is land and (or 0.78%) is water. Cities and towns *Akron *Delong *Fulton *Kewanna *Leiters Ford *Rochester Townships *Aubbeenaubbee *Henry *Liberty *Newcastle *Richland *Rochester *Union *Wayne Major highways * U.S. Route 31 * State Road 14 * State Road 17 * State Road 19 * State Road 25 * State Road 114 Railroads *Fulton County Railroad Adjacent counties *Marshall County (north) *Kosciusko County (northeast) *Wabash County (east) *Miami County (southeast) *Cass County (south) *Pulaski County (west) *Starke County (northwest) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Rochester have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1980. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Fulton County is part of Indiana's 2nd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Joe Donnelly in the United States Congress. It is also part of Indiana Senate district 18; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 16 and 23. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 20,511 people, 8,082 households, and 5,738 families residing in the county. The population density was 56 people per square mile (21/km²). There were 9,123 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.21% White, 0.76% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.06% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. 2.31% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.4% were of German, 24.6% American, 9.8% Irish and 9.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 8,082 households out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,290, and the median income for a family was $44,865. Males had a median income of $32,602 versus $21,657 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,950. About 5.00% of families and 7.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.50% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools in Fulton County are administered by the Caston School Corporation, the Rochester Community School Corporation, Culver Community School Corporation, and the Tippecanoe Valley School Corporation. High Schools and Middle Schools *Caston Junior-Senior High School *Rochester Community High School *Rochester Middle School *Tippecanoe Valley High School *Tippecanoe Valley Middle School Elementary Schools *Akron Elementary *Caston Elementary School *Columbia Elementary School *Riddle Elementary School See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Fulton County, Indiana External links *Caston School Corporation *Rochester Community School Corporation *Tippecanoe Valley School Corporation References Category:Fulton County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1836 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1836